Attack of the Chibis
by Hakai
Summary: What happens when Bulma need a babysitter for 13 kids between the ages of 2-8?! Read to find out.


Attack of the Chibis

by Koreen and Hakai (but mostly Hakai heh-heh)

One normal day in the messed-up world of Koreen's brain, she had to baby-sit lots of chibis. Their name's were, Goku(8), Gohan(4), Goten(7), Bra(5), Trunks(8), Mirai Trunks(6),17(8), 18(8), Vegeta(8), Marron(3), Hakai(4), Pan (4) and Piccolo(2). Of course, Koreen was glad to take the job. And she met Bulma at Capsule Corp. to start her task.

As soon as Bulma left, Vegeta turned on the t.v. and said "Ha! I beat you weaklings to the t.v. And now I can watch Barney!!"

"Great," Piccolo said. "I'll join you."

But this didn't sit well with Goku and Gohan. They both wanted to watch Seasame Street. 17 didn't agree with this, his favorite show, Telutubies was on. Suddenly the station changed to Dragonball. A little girl with black pigtails and a furry brown tail (Hakai) started dancing around with the remote chanting "I'm watching Dragonball! I'm watching Dragonball!"

Vegeta punched her in the stomach and shouted "Gimme the magic buttons!"

"But I wanna watch DRAGONBALL!!" Hakai shouted back, returning the punch. 

"Look, their fighting." 18 said enthusiastic to see a good fight.

"But I hate fighting." Marron whined. "It's soo violent."

"That's the point."

All of a sudden an egg broke in Bra's face. As she looked around, Trunks yelled "Ha ha ha, I threw a chicken egg in your face." Bra starting beating on him, but Mirai Trunks promptly brought out his sword. and came to the defense of his look-alike. "Don't make me cut your hair off."

Trunks left Bra and Mirai Trunks to their own dispute. He walked up to Pan, pushed her under the dining table, and kissed her.

"Ewww..." Pan exclaimed in diguest. "A boy just kissed me. A gay boy with purple hair at that!!"

Trunks blushed a dark shade of red, "Mirai Trunks dared me to do it." 

Mirai Trunks looked at the blushing boy, "I did?" He asked confused. Bra saw the opening, and tackled him.

Koreen took a deep breath and yelled "IT'S LUNCH TIME!!" All the Chibi's walked up to her. "What d'you guys want?"

"I'll have 4 bowls of rice, 3 fired chickens, and 1 egg, please." Pleaded Goku.

"And I demand to have 4 bowls of rice, 3 fried chickens, and _2_ eggs." Vegeta yelled. Then he turned to look at Goku. "Ha! I can eat more then you, weakling."

"I'm not hungry." Said Piccolo. "I'll just have some purified water."

"Anorexic!!" Yelled Pan pointing at the green dude.

"He only _can_ drink water." Gohan informed her.

"Oh, well he's still anorexic."

"Ha!" Vegeta yelled. "I bet you can't eat, because you're too weak. And I bet I can drink more water then you can."

"Try me!" Piccolo snickered, but he suddenly felt a bite on his arm and looked up.

Vegeta spit at Koreen. "You taste terrible." He informed the Namakian.

"That's not what I meant, baka!"

Vegeta ordered Koreen to fetch him a toothbrush and 3 tubes of toothpaste, to get the disgusting taste out of his mouth. Koreen stuck out her tongue. "You spit on me. Get it yourself."

"How dare you speak to the prince of Saiya-jins in such a way, peasant."

"Well I'm not a Saiya-jin!"

"Oh," The prince said somewhat discouraged, then he turned to look at Goku. "Kakarot! Go fetch me my minty-goo."

Goku jumped up and raced to the bathroom. Half an hour later, he came back with one of those miniature traveling tubes of toothpaste. Vegeta looked irritated, but just shrugged and ate the whole tube. Vegeta yet again started gagging. He jumped on Piccolo's arm. 

"This should taste better then that pasty thing." Vegeta said. Then he glanced at the tube, and read the words "glue" "Kakarot! Were you trying to poison me with glue?!"

"What's glue?" Goku asked scratching his head. Vegeta gapped at him and was about to yell some more, but his mouth snapped shut with the glue in his mouth.

Vegeta dropped to the floor and went into a wordless tantrum. Koreen took out a bottle of glue dissolver and put it on Vegeta's mouth. His mouth suddenly snapped open. "I could've done that myself." he said walking away.

"Oh," Koreen said "By the way you and Goku missed out on lunch. The foods all gone."

"WHAT!!" They both yelled "NO FOOD!!" They both glanced at each other and yelled "WE'RE GONNA DIE! WE'RE GONNAT DIE!!"

"Don't worry," Koreen said "I've still go one apple left. You guys can share it." She tossed it to them and let them fight over it.

The other Chibi's whined at her "We're bored. We wanna do something fun."

"Like watch Dragonball GT!" Hakai piped up.

"I've got a better idea." Said Koreen digging in her bag. "Let's watch 'The History of Trunks.'"

"Wow!" Trunks exclaimed. "We're gonna watch me?!"

"No silly, we're gonna watch him." She pointed at Mirai Trunks.

"But isn't he me too? I mean, we look the same and have the same name."

"Don't be a baka. You guys are two totally different people."

"Yeah," Hakai said walking over to Mirai Trunks. "He's cuter."

"No he isn't." Pan yelled hugging on to Trunks. "This one's cuter."

"But I thought you didn't like me." Trunks asked.

Pan punched him in the face. "Do you want me to hate you?" Trunks rapidly shook his head.

18 giggled and pranced around and pointed to the video container. "I'm in it too. So are you." She told the pouting 17.

"Really?" 17 asked, not so upset about not watching Telitubies.

"I wanna be in it too!" Shouted Gohan.

"You are." Bra told him.

"Yeah," Goten said laughing. "You get your arm cut off." 

Gohan swallowed and mumbled something unrecognizable. On the other side of the room, the two Trunks were still arguing.

"Well," Trunks said. "At least I don't get my butt kicked by two stupid androids."

"Oh yeah!" 17 and 18 said attacking Trunks. Mirai Trunks just stood back and laughed. 18 looked up, "You want to get beat up too?" He shook his head vigorously.

Koreen sighed and shoved the tape into the VCR. She turned around and only Pan and Angel were sitting on the couch with a bowl of popcorn. 

"Where'd you get the popcorn from?" She asked them, grabbing a handful. They shrugged and kept watching the movie.

Vegeta smelled the popcorn and yelled at Hakai and Pan "Hey! I'm your prince. Gimme some of those buttery clouds!"

"Buttery clouds?" Pan asked confused.

"Why should I?" Hakai demanded "You didn't let me watch Dragonball."

Vegeta glared at them for a second and reached for the popcorn a.k.a. buttery clouds. But he crashed into Jessica instead. Goku stood on the couch, popcorn in hand smiling at Vegeta. "Kakarot" he hissed "I'm you prince. Those clouds are mine!!"

"Clouds?" He asked scratching his head "where, I don't see any." Pan took the opportunity to grab the popcorn back form him.

Vegeta was about to yell at her, but Hakai shouted "Hey Veggie-chan, you're on t.v."

"Really?" The Saiya-jin prince turned around to see an older version of himself. "That's not me! He's too ugly to be me!"

Jessica started to choke on her popcorn at this comment.

"Aww...look." Said Pan "There's a cute little baby Trunks."

Both Trunks jumped onto the backrest of the couch. "Where?" Mirai Trunks asked looking frantically around.

"Aww..." Trunks said "Aren't I so adorable?"

Vegeta looked closer at the spiky haired Saiya-jin on t.v. "Wait! That is me! Waahh! I'm gonna be ugly!"

"You got that right." Koreen mumbled under her breath.

"Piccolo looked at the t.v. screen "Look! There's me, and I'm all big and strong."

"Yeah," Bra snorted "And you're wearing a turban!"

"Hey! But it looks cool!"

"Yeah right."

"At least I'm not named after underwear!"

"Shuddup I didn't pick it. I want my daddy!"

Koreen glanced at Vegeta and picked him up. "Here you go." She said handing Vegeta to Bra."

"Don't be stupid, woman." Yelled Vegeta "I'm only eight. What kind of sick fool do you think I am?"

"Very sick." Koreen informed him. She pointed at Trunks "You're his daddy too."

"What?!" They both screamed at the top of their lungs. 

"I hate that guy!" Vegeta yelled "His got purple hair!"

"Yeah." Trunks added. "And that gay guy's got a stupid tail."

Hakai punched Trunks in the stomach. "What's wrong with that?" She asked swinging her own tail behind her.

"Shuddup!" Pan screamed "I'm trying to watch Trunks cry his heart out!"

"What?!" Mirai Trunks exclaimed "I'm crying?"

Pan was about to say something, when Vegeta turned the t.v. off and Goku screamed very loudly "WE WANT ICE CREAM!!"

"No." Koreeen said "Movie first."

"I want ice cream now!" Yelled Vegeta and Goku.

"Me too!" Choursed all the other Chibi's except Piccolo.

"No Way!"

Goku and Vegeta nodded at the others, "Let's get her."

All of them started piling up and beating on Koreen.

"What's wrong with you people?!" Piccolo yelled. "Why can't you just leave the poor girl alone?"

Hakai and Pan broke away from the group and started after Piccolo "You don't know the meaning of hunger!"

It was an all out war at Capsule Corp. That is in till the door opened to reveal Jessica's hero...MUTEN ROSHI!?

"Kids! Stop pickin' on the lady...oh a lady? Damn you're fine!" Muten Roshi informed Jessica. "Take your shirt off."

"Hell no, you nasty perverted old geezer!" Koreen retorted from under the pile of seven Saiya-jins, two androids, and one human. Koreen gave the old man a sly look "I'll only take it off if you get these brats off of me."

Muten Roshi smiled "Of course. HEY KIDS! IF YOU DON'T GET OFF OF HER I'LL SICK OOLONG ON YOU!!"

"Eww...that pig?!" The Chibi's ran upstairs and fell asleep faster then you could say "Pervert."

(Elsewhere, "Ohh, I feel so loved." Oolong stated.)

"Thanks." Koreen said standing up and dusting her clothes off.

"Now," he said "about our deal...?"

Koreen stuck out her tongue "Ha, we never shook on it."

"Oh yeah? I'll sick those kids back on you again."

Koreen sighed and just as she was about to pull her shirt off, Bulma raced into the house.

"Leave her alone!" She yelled "You're not going to do to her what you did to me when I was 16!"

"What'd he do?" Koreen asked "Rape you?"

"No he didn't!" Hakai yelled jumping down the stairs. "He peeked at her panties, only she didn't have any one. Goku took-"

She stopped there because Bulma and Goku had clapped their hands over her mouth.

Bulma smiled at Koreen and she smiled back in an awkward sort of way. 

The End.

Disclaimer: Neither Hakai or Koreen own DB/Z/GT. If we did, then Koreen would have gone out with Trunks, Vegeta, or Piccolo (Maybe even Juuana-gou). And Hakai would have gone out with Trunks, Goten, or Bardock! ^__^; 

O: ) (^.^)


End file.
